


Class 1-A Visits Hogwarts

by Mum_Said_Its_My_Turn_On_The_Braincell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't overthink how quirks work in Britain. Please, Gen, If you have a suggestion for tags please tell me, Japanese people put last names first but English people put first names first, Kirishima Eijirou Wears Crocs, No ships because I'm aro/ace and I can't write romance to save my life, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, in hogwarts, it's weird - Freeform, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mum_Said_Its_My_Turn_On_The_Braincell/pseuds/Mum_Said_Its_My_Turn_On_The_Braincell
Summary: The Chaos that is U.A.'s class 1-A visits England's school of Magic, Hogwarts.(Please, someone help me with the summary)Chapters are around 1K each(Don't worry, I'm planning on this being a loooong fic)Crossposted on FanFiction.net under the name RiddikuluslyRidiculous with the same title
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Hagakure Tooru, Ashido Mina & Hagakure Tooru & Kaminari Denki & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 40
Kudos: 223





	1. Aizawa's Regrets

Aizawa Shota already regretted this decision. (Which, by the way, he had absolutely no say in whatsoever).

He regretted it for many reasons. One being that his class was going overseas. That's right, the _problem children_ were going _overseas_. _Again_ , in some cases.

  
  
Now he has nothing against this. Except the fact that if any of his class even so much as steps outside of UA's campus, apart from _maybe_ visiting home, something bad always happens. They go to the USJ (which is technically still on campus)? Shigaraki tries to end All Might, and by extension, kill the class. Midoriya went to get rope for the school festival a few days ago? Gentle Criminal attacks (it wasn't hard to put together, the villain turns himself in, in close proximity of UA grounds, just before Midoriya comes back slightly beaten up? Yeah, don't even try to tell him it was a coincidence). 

...Okay, he might be a little against them going overseas.  
  


The second reason he regretted this decision? The place they were going to. From what he's heard, which, mind you, isn't much, the school they were visiting (that's right, they were travelling _halfway across the world_ to get to a _school_ , and they were going to stay there for _months_.) had been attacked around June every year for the past _four years_. Not to mention apparently a lot of stuff there that _should_ be completely harmless, was in-fact, _not_. 

...What was Nezu thinking?! From what he'd gathered from Kan, their classes were meant to be having a joint training session in a few weeks. Instead class 1-A was going to some school in England by the name of Hogwarts (what kind of name is that anyway? "Hogwarts". He didn't want to learn about some hog's warts or whatever it was they taught there!) and class 1-B was going to one in America by the name of Ilvermorny. (Seriously, what's up with these names?)

Apparently the time they were arriving wasn't the best either. They would be arriving in early-November, about a week after the school festival, or 3 days from now. They'd get about a month of learning in before Hogwarts would go on Christmas break (and honestly, his students should be able to see their families then too, but they'd be stuck at the- castle? for the whole break) which, presumably, would last for a month. According to Nezu, they would be there until Hogwarts' school year ends in either late June or early July (Nezu wasn't quite clear on which one), cutting into his student's second year of UA, and completely disregarding their own end of year holidays.

If it didn't affect his schedule, Shota _might_ have been alright with it (it wasn't like he was going soft, shut up Hizashi), but it did affect his schedule, interrupting _his_ break from teaching (never hero work though, that never truly ended), and, likely, his sleep habits.

His third problem with all of this? English. Twenty 15-16 year olds were going to be spending _over half a year_ in a place where they were expected to speak a language most of them were likely not fluent in. Looking at you, Ashido and Kaminari.

"Actually Mr. Aizawa, Kaminari's top of our English class."

"Yaomomo's right. He's fluent in English." 

"Have you finished grumbling Sho? You still need to tell them what to pack and what-not" Hizashi said, bumping his shoulder as Shota blinked away the slight shock that the class dumbass (Jiro's words not his), was fluent in a second language.

"Right. Pack all of the casual clothes you have, and I mean _all of them_. We'll be there for months. You won't need your hero costumes, though I strongly suggest bringing your gym uniform and any essential support gear you need. You won't be needing your regular school uniform either. If you need any medications, inform Recovery Girl immediately if you have not already, which you should have at the start of the year anyway." He grumbled the last part under his breath as he grabbed the bright yellow sleeping bag out of Hizashi's hand and slipped inside of it.

"You have two days to pack, we're leaving on the third, with or without you. If you have any questions, ask Mic." He announced as he zipped up the sleeping bag and flopped to the ground, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, any questions little listeners?" 

"How come we won't be needing our uniforms?" Kirishima asked, hand stuck up un the air, though not waiting to be called on.

"You'll be buying the other school's uniform to wear in London with a combination of our school's funds and theirs."

"How are we getting there?" Shinso asked from behind Midoriya. He had been admitted into the hero course earlier that year, seeing as Mineta had been expelled for sexual harassment on too many occasions (Aizawa was hoping they would be able to guide him away from that, and since the kid was actually pretty smart and showed potential, wasn't expelled immediately, though it had seemed nothing was working and they would have no other option but to expel him, though not before getting his, frankly quite oblivious, parents to put him in therapy).

"By plane, dip-shit." Semi-yelled Bakugo before Mic could answer.

"I wasn't asking _you,_ was I?"

"Ladies, ladies! Break it up! We are going by plane, _straight to London_. There we'll be spending the night at an inn, and we'll buy the uniforms and school supplies in the morning. At eleven o'clock, we'll be getting on a train, which'll take us to a station very close to the school, from there the school's own transport will take us the rest of the way. I suggest sleeping on the plane as best as you can, it's close to a thirteen-hour flight with no breaks in between. It was the best we could get, although it's all day, instead of all night, like we were hoping for."

"Why must we buy school supplies? Surely ours is sufficient?" 

"Well, uhhhh, their school's a bit more... different, than ours, Iida. If you have any more questions about our time buying supplies, save it. We'll be getting a chaperone when we arrive at the airport, who'll make sure we buy the right stuff. You can ask them when we get there. Any other questions?"

The students all shook their heads.

"If you think of any over the next two days, you're welcome to find a member of the staff, preferably Aizawa or I, and ask. All Might, Aizawa and I will be going with you, and Hawks will be joining us after the hero rankings in a few weeks. You're dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy, this was fun to write. I wrote this all in one sitting, which is a lot for me! Even though it can easily be considered short by other's standards. This is completely self-indulgent, and I have literally no schedule, I write when I want, and update when I'm happy with it! It could be a year until I post another chapter, or only a day! Who knows? Certainly not me XD 
> 
> If anyone's wondering why Shinso's here instead of Mineta, It's not Mineta hate like a lot of fics out there, I just don't know how to write a pervert, and am incredibly uncomfortable doing so. I hope you all can understand what I was talking about in a few places, I fear it didn't flow as well as I intended it to.
> 
> The next chapter is either from someone at Hogwarts' prospective, or 1-A packing, I haven't decided yet. I actually haven't gotten a beta, and barely read over before posting, but I don't think I'll be needing one!
> 
> See you in the next chapter, maybe? 
> 
> (Crossposted on FanFiction.net, under the account RiddikuluslyRidiculous, under the same title)


	2. Just a few problems...

Kaminari Denki was... excited. And highly distracted.

He was _supposed_ to be packing for the trip to, Hogswash? Hotdogs? No, that wasn't right. Whatever, he just won't mention the name of the school until someone reminds him of the right name. Anyway, yeah, he was _supposed_ to be packing. Was he? Haha, no. He was watching one of his favourite Minecraft youtubers' latest stream, live, mind you, and just as they were getting to what was looking like a good part, the whole dorm building blacked out.

Though, he supposed, that was a good thing. It would allow him to focus on what he was meant to do, instead of waste all of his packing time watching the stream... Wait. He had just thought of something. It might be a completely stupid question, but it was a question nonetheless.

He used his quirk between his index finger and thumb, giving him a bit of light, and bolted downstairs to the common room.

"Oh! Hey Jiro, have you seen Aizawa or Mic around?" He asked as he nearly ran into the girl because of the small amount of light in the room.

"Have I seen our teachers at _3am_? No. No I have not." She said, grabbing the jug of water from the fridge and her phone she was currently using as a light source.

"It's 3am? Oh shit, I hadn't realised. Uhhhh, you know what, I'll ask in the morning." He ran back to his room, up two flights of stairs, mind you, and went to bed. He hoped the blackout would end by morning, he still needed to finish watching that stream before they left.

* * *

Jiro Kyoka got up from where she had been sleeping on the... couch? Wait when had she fallen asleep on the couch? Last she remembered she was packing in her room, wondering if she would be able to take her guitar, and if so, how she was going to fit it in her luggage and- yeah... that hadn't been her brightest moment. She should have known it was a stupid idea. Anyway, so she was packing in her room, and then she went downstairs to the common room, where she found Ashido, Hagakure and a few others watching some American cartoon show called Total Drama. Huh, she must have ended up watching a bit with them and fallen asleep on the couch while doing so.

So yeah, Kyoka got up from the couch, got her phone out of her jacket pocket and- ow. Yep, sleeping on the couch was _not_ a good idea. Her back was now extremely sore, and she had a headache from getting up too fast. Great.

She turned her phone's flashlight mode on and shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her legs felt like lead.

Just when she got to the entrance of the kitchen, someone comes running at her and just barely stops before they could both become a pile of limbs on the floor.

A weird muffled sound, her name, and two of their teachers' names were all she heard and- oh. They were talking to her. From the names she heard she pieced together what she assumed the person was saying and looked at the time her phone was displaying.

"Have I seen our teachers at _3am_? No. No I have not." Was her, hopefully correct, response. She then shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of water to pour herself a drink.

The person, oh wait, was that Kaminari? Usually the only people that come down here at this time were Tokoyami, Todoroki, Shinso and on occasion, herself. Anyway, Kaminari replied to her (she still had absolutely no idea what he was saying) and ran back the way he came from.

Kyoka shrugged it off, she wasn't awake enough to deal with Kaminari, and certainly not at _3am_.

* * *

Yamada Hizashi's morning started off great! Not really... Everything started with the coffee machine. Of course. He'd woken up before Shota, so went to turn the coffee machine on, only to find out that the power was out. Oh no. Anyone with a brain could tell that if Shota hasn't had a coffee in the first ten minutes after he's woken up, he'll be a nightmare to deal with for the rest of the day. Luckily Shota was still asleep, so he went to see if he could fix the power outage.

It turned out that something had interfered with the power lines that go to the school, and Nezu forgot (how could _the Nezu_ _forget_ _to do something?!_ ) to store any extra power the school got, so the school would be getting their power back just after they left. Perfect.

Since the coffee machine wasn't going to be making Shota coffee in the morning, it seemed like Hizashi was going to have to do it. He grabbed his phone and teacher ID card and ran out of the dorms, all the way to the support class's outdoor area, where the carpark was. (Why was the carpark so far anyway? Surely Nezu could arrange for there to be one next to the teacher's dorms? Or was this just to see them all suffer?)

He got in his car, which was parked next to a very unstable looking and very tall contraption made by a student in the third year support course (he only knew that because they asked if it was alright that they put their contraption next to his car, which he was starting to have second thoughts about if that thing was as unstable as it looked), and drove as fast as he legally could to the nearest coffee shop.

The rest of the day just went downhill from there. Luckily, the coffee cafe-thing-whatever, had Shota's favourite coffee, which he brought a cup of back to the school as fast as he could. Unluckily, he'd been about fifteen minutes, and apparently Shota had woken up since he left. Thankfully he got the coffee to him just in time, so he didn't have to deal with a nightmare today. Phew.

Unfortunately, he had a lot of other problems to deal with instead. For example, dealing with the kids who rely on internet when there's a power outage. Hopefully they'll be too busy packing to really have a problem with it though.

He was immediately proven wrong when a panicking Yaoyorozu nearly knocked him over when he entered the student's dorms.

"Hey, calm down little listener! What's wrong?"

"Ican'tcontactmyparentstosaygoodbyeandwhoknowswhenI'llgettoseethemagainandmostofmyclothesarethereandandand"

"Whoa, you'll have to say it a bit slower for me, I'm a little deaf you know." Which wasn't a lie. Hizashi had been slightly deaf since his quirk came in earlier than most other children, who get theirs at around age four, whereas he was born with his quirk.

As Yaoyorozu started explaining at a slower pace, Kaminari came downstairs holding his phone, which was connected to a charger in his mouth. 'That cannot be safe' Hizashi thought as Kaminari came into his line of sight.

"Oh! Present Mic! Sorry to interrupt Yaomomo, but I uhhhh, I have a question about Hog-Ho- hold on, what was it again? Oh yeah! Hogwarts."

"You really should have waited until after Yaoyorozu was finished, but I have a feeling this is going to take a while anyway, so ask away little listener!"

"So... actually this is probably really stupid, but the blackout made me think of it, uhhhh... Is there like, electricity and internet there?"

"I believe not, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun! Probably still short, but I felt like it was the right place to end it there! Timeline-wise, BNHA is in that time just after the school cultural festival, so a couple of weeks before the hero billboard rankings thing. So like, close to the end of season 4, but not quite the end of it. Hogwarts is in Order of the Phoenix. Everything right now is set in November, since that lines up about where BNHA is close to the end of season 4, so Hogwarts' a couple of months into the school year. Lmao time to go rewatch the movie and find where November is in the book so I know wtf's going on at Hogwarts right now. I'll be basing most of this off of the books, and since we're at the end of season 4 here, I'll be using a bit from the manga, so some manga spoilers for season 5 (though not much) and Hawks won't be doing what he normally does in the manga, instead he'll be with class 1-A. Just so you know, there won't really be anything about the LoV in this, since everything'll be in England.


	3. Travelling

Kaminari's eyes went wide at Present Mic's response.

"No internet? No electricity?! What do you mean?! How can they learn anything there? Google's the only way I even pass!"

"Apparently the area the school's located isn't compatible with devices, no phones, no TVs, not even an MP3 player."

Denki fell to his knees in the most dramatic way he could. No electricity he could handle, maybe. He could charge his own devices, though it would get annoying if everyone else were to start using him as a charger too. No internet? There were offline games he could play. But if the devices won't even turn on there?! What was he supposed to do? Read a book?! How could you even suggest such a thing?!

"Oi, stop being such a drama queen, we already have Aoyama, we don't need another." Bakugo yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

If he couldn't have electronics, he was bringing all the board and card games he could! Denki wrote out the rules for his favourite games he'd lost the instructions to, as he had been for the past half hour, just incase he forgot specific rules or some students from Hogswater (why was he so bad at remembering the school's name?!) wanted to play but didn't know how to. He packed a couple of normal decks of cards, as well as Uno flip edition, normal Uno, Monopoly, Cluedo (or Clue if you're American) and a few others.

Between this he used the data on his phone to continue watching the Minecraft stream he was watching the night before, and pack clothes.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" All Might, or Yagi Toshinori now, since he had retired a few months ago, asked.

"Who cares? I said earlier we're leaving with or without them, let's go." Aizawa mumbled from under his capture weapon as he walked towards one of the school's buses.

"Mr. Aizawa! Vice-President Yaoyorozu's not here!" Called Iida, making the boi motions with his arms.

"Her parents will be driving her to the airport to meet us there." Present Mic responded. She had gone home to pack and say goodbye to her family yesterday, after she'd had a meltdown, and agreed to meet at the airport prior to departure.

"Right, everyone onto the bus. Iida, don't even try and organise it again, just get on." Aizawa grumbled as he got onto the bus, followed by his students, then Yagi and Yamada, who would be driving. All of his students were really tired, which, fair, it was 4am on a Saturday, they'd usually be sleeping in on this day. But... they should get used to it. Most of their careers in heroics won't have a proper schedule, they should be able to get up in the middle of the night on low notice and get on the scene in a matter of minutes.

They arrived at the airport about an hour before their flight was due to take off, and probably should have arrived earlier since they have to go through security and get twenty-three people's bags checked in, get on the plane in the correct seats and have their overhead luggage _over their heads_ and _no_ _Hagakure_ that does _not_ mean balance it on your head.

They met Yaoyorozu just past security. She had already checked her suitcase in and had bought 23 packets small chips from McDonalds and a coffee for each teacher. Aizawa might just have a new favourite student.

"Yaoyorozu, you're a life saver. Now could you help the others check their bags in?"

She nodded her head and herded everyone over to the bag check-in, though only after giving everyone their chips and the teachers their coffee.

"Oh my god, thank you Yaomomo!"

"They're still hot too!"

"Yaoyorozu, you're amazing."

"It was no problem, really! I'd just assumed you guys hadn't had much to eat this morning and my parent's gave me some money for this morning." Some money? It seemed Yaoyorozu's definition of some was a lot, at least when it came to money.

After Aizawa checked in his own suitcase, he watched as his students did so, occasionally helping out as needed. Once everyone's suitcases were checked in and conveyer-belted away, they all put the rubbish from the chips and empty coffee cups in the bin, and went to the gate that their plane would be at. After about ten minutes they got their tickets checked and got on the plane.

As soon as they were in their seats with their overhead luggage in the compartments above them (Aizawa had to deal with Hagakure's antics of putting the bag _on her head_ while half of the Bakusquad (why did they name themselves that?) egged her on), the real trouble started. Noise. No one would be able to sleep with the kinda of noise they were making. Luckily the flight attendants got them to stop for a moment so they could explain the safety measures on the plane, but as soon as that ended the ruckus started again. Why did they put all the loud ones next to each other again? They had a long flight ahead of them, and if they kept this up no one would be able to get a wink of sleep in at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... I may have spilt boiling water on myself while writing this... At least it wasn't my face, just my hand. It's been at least ten minutes and it's still red... Oof. And now my arm's cold 'cause Mum made my put it under freezing water for like, five minutes after, so I can't feel my arm right now, like, it's all numb. It doesn't help that she's mentally ill and has to go to the hospital sometimes... is my family becoming the Todoroki's? I know I was meant to have an older sibling, but they... uhh... yeah...
> 
> *It's been half an hour and it's still a bit red... uhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **Ok, it's going away now. Too bad, I kinda liked it, it looked cool and I didn't take any photos or anything ;-;
> 
> Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, I ran out of ideas and if I wrote more for this chapter it would just... fall apart I guess. That and the fact I burnt my hand/arm but that's all better now.
> 
> Next chapter's either end of plane trip & Diagon Alley, or someone at Hogwarts' prospective, I'm thinking I'll stick with Class 1-A for now though.


	4. Hagrid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is in bold, likely to only be like that in this chapter though.

Why did Aizawa agree to this?

Scratch that, he didn't. Nezu forced him to do this. He barely knew anything about the school they were going to, apparently their chaperone would be telling them about it when they met up with them at the London airport. Well, after that. They had to go to the inn (which he still didn't know the name of) to sleep. Especially because he was 99.99% sure no one got more than an hour of sleep on the plane, if they got any at all.

They were all exhausted from waking up at least 4 hours earlier than they normally do on a Saturday, and in most cases it was more. He wished Yaoyorozu had bought him some sleeping pills instead of that coffee. They'd arrived around 7pm, Japanese time mind you. He looked at the clock on the airport wall while they were waiting for their luggage. It read 10 o'clock. In the morning. He knew they should have slept on the plane, but noooooo, they just had to constantly aggravate Bakugo, not that they weren't loud enough without him anyway. They were going to be suffering some severe jet-lag, he can tell you that.

"Hey Mr. Aizawa, where's the chaperone?"

"I don't know Kirishima, we're looking for a man even taller than All Might, apparently by a few feet."

Jaws dropped and there were a few responses like;

"Taller than All Might?"

"Taller than All Might!"

"A few feet?! All Might's what? Like 7-foot-something?! How tall is this guy?!"

"Probably around 11 feet tall, why?"

"Eleven?! That's over a whole metre taller than All Might!"

"How come Midoriya can convert feet into metres so quickly?!"

"I dunno, but this chaperone dude can't be hard to miss if he's that tall."

Eventually they found 'this chaperone dude' after they collected all of their suitcases and exited the airport (AN: Please take note that I have no idea how customs of any kind work as I've never been out of Australia). They found him outside waiting with another man who had bright orange hair.

 **"You must be class 1-A"** The man with bright orange hair said to the class as a whole, most of which were confused, still trying to translate what he said into Japanese in their brains.

 **"Yeah! Are you guys here to take us to Hogswater-** fuck I keep getting it wrong, **Hogwarts?"** Kaminari asked, in perfect English (well, the parts he said in English), except for the slight Japanese accent.

"Kaminari, let me do the talking." Mr. Aizawa said, stepping in front of him, one hand holding his suitcase and the other on his capture weapon.

 **"No, I'm just here to show Hagrid,"** he gestured to the _eleven foot_ man next to him, **"the way to the airport. Don't worry he knows everywhere else around here quite well."** He turned back to the eleven foot ma- Hagrid. **"I've got to be going now, see you later!"**

 **"Goodbye, Arthur!"** Hagrid said, waving as Arthur walked towards a... bathroom...

 **"Now, let's get yeh ter the Leaky Cauldron!"** The, incredibly large, man said, turning around and starting to walk away. When he realised no one was following him, he turned back around and looked at the three adults.

 **"That's the name of the inn?"** Asked the one with black hair, who reminded him a lot of Snape, though also a little bit of Sirius. He couldn't put his finger on why though.

**"Yeah. I hear yeh've had a long trip. Yeh can sleep for a few hours, an' we can do half the shoppin' today if yeh'd like."**

With English not being his first language, Aizawa was struggling slightly around Hagrid's accent. Luckily Mic stepped in, since he could tell he was struggling, even if he didn't show it, and he knew a lot more about the language than Shota.

**"If we're all awake enough, that'd be great! Now let's get a move on, we're all exhausted."**

They walked for a while, until Hagrid suddenly stopped in front of a small black-painted place that they'd all seemed to have missed a moment ago. Above it was a sign that read 'Leaky Cauldron' which seemed to be animated with a picture of a cauldron flickering slowly. Although it all seemed to be on a chalkboard. Or maybe that was just their eyes playing tricks on them, it could just be a grimy screen no one's gotten around to cleaning, making it look like chalk smudges.

Hagrid held the door open for them all. They walked in to see a bunch of people, mainly adults, in strange fancy looking clothing that draped to the ground. After everyone was inside, Hagrid walked up to the bar and talked to the bartender for a moment, before coming back with a bunch of keys that had little tags with numbers attached.

 **"'s two teh a room I believe, I'll be stayin' with yeh for teh nigh'."** Hagrid told Mic, who he had been talking to for most of the walk.

"Alright little listeners, pair up, boys with boys and girls with girls, and come grab a room key to share." He turned back towards Hagrid after he finished instructing the class. **"Hagrid, would you mind sharing with Yagi?"** He pointed to the tallest of the group, apart from Hagrid of course.

 **"I don' mind who I'm paired with Yamada."** He turned to Yagi. **"Look's like I'm paired with yeh, do yeh mind?"**

**"No, not at all, I would have probably ended up by myself anyway."**

Once everyone had a partner and room key, they all went upstairs to their allocated rooms, dropped all their bags, and promptly passed the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movies, Hagrid's 8'6". Although in the books, he said to be about twice the height of an average man, placing him around 11'. As I said in chapter 2's AN, the Harry Potter universe will be based off of the books, not the movies.
> 
> I wrote this chapter before re-reading the book, so sorry if Hagrid's still meant to be away with the giants or whatnot, but I believe he'd just come back maybe a week or two earlier, so he's probably still all beaten up if I'm correct, I'll be re-reading the book in the morning. If I've gotten anything wrong timeline wise for this chapter, ignore it. Since if I have, that means re-writing practically the whole chapter, which I am not doing.


	5. Diagon Alley: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of English being in bold like last chapter, it's now Japanese that's in bold, and it'll be that way for the rest of the chapters, since they'll be arriving at Hogwarts either next chapter or the one after, so there'll be a lot more English.

Yaoyorozu Momo woke up on the slightly uncomfortable bed (at least to her standards), still feeling exhausted, though a lot less sleepy. Turned on her phone and looked at the time. Four-twenty-nine in the afternoon. She'd slept for almost six hours.

Momo noticed Jiro was still sleeping in the bed across from her's. Trying not to wake her up, she grabbed a jacket to put over the top of her pyja- oh. She hadn't changed into her pyjamas before she fell asleep. Oh well. She grabbed the room key, number eleven, from the table near the door, and exited the room. Hopefully some of the others were awake. Surely Hagrid would be awake if no one else was, since he hadn't been awake for sometime close to fifteen hours before coming to the inn.

She found Hagrid talking with Uraraka and Sero downstairs. Uraraka seemed like she was struggling to understand what the large man was saying, but Sero seemed to be having a much easier time understanding him.

**"Yaomomo!"** Uraraka called out when she spotted her. **"How was your nap?"**

**"Good, although the bed was a bit more uncomfortable than I'm used to."** She responded as she walked over to the table they were seated at and sat down next to the bubbly girl.

**"Really? It was really comfy for me."**

**"Maybe Yaomomo's just used to rich kid beds."** Sero butted in, pausing his conversation with Hagrid.

"Mr. Hagrid, you said earlier that we'll be able to get some shopping in today. When will we be going?" Momo asked, ignoring Sero's comment and instead focusing on their schedule.

"Jus' Hagrid's fine, an' we'll go when enough o' yeh get down 'ere."

"How many of us do you reckon would be enough?"

"'bout half if the rest 're still sleepin'. We won' be out for long, jus' teh get a lil' so we're not in a rush tomorrow."

Uraraka was still struggling to understand Hagrid, between not being fluent and his accent, it was quite difficult to make sense of what he was saying. **"Yaomomo, what'd he say? I can't understand him properly."**

**"Oh! We're going shopping when around half of us get down here. He says it's best that we get a little of it done today so we're not in a rush tomorrow."**

**"Thanks Yaomomo. I didn't know you understood English so well."**

**"It's no problem really. My parents got me a tutor when I was younger, so I've been speaking it for years now!"**

* * *

Half an hour later, there were enough of the class downstairs to go shopping. They were just waiting for one of their teachers to come downstairs to come with them as supervision.

**"You guys think I should go see if one of our teachers are up?"** Hagakure asked, bouncing around, making some of the people in the bar (who were all still wearing the weird long clothes, wait, were those robes...?) look at the apparently floating clothes jump around like they were on strings and someone above were controlling them.

**"I think that would be a good idea."**

Toru ran upstairs and towards her teacher's roo- oh. She couldn't remember which ones were her teacher's. Oh no. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't remember them telling the class anyway. Looks like she'll have to check every. Single. Room.

After about 5 minutes of barging into random rooms with no luck, All Might came out of a room she swore she had checked. Twice. Oh well, at least he's here now.

**"All Might! Come on, Hagrid's taking half of us shopping, but we need a teacher to come with us!"**

He nodded slightly, so she lead him downstairs to where half of the class was gathered around a table. Hagrid walked over to Yagi and whispered to him.

"Yer class know 'bout magic?"

"Magic?" Yagi's eyes were wide as he whispered back. "No, I thought magic was a pre-quirk myth."

"Well it's real alrigh'. I hope yer class ain' gonna freak ou' 'bout it, 'cause they're gonna be aroun' it for yer whole time 'ere."

"Righ'." He raised his voice to talk the the half of the class that was there currently. "Follow me."

Hagrid led them into a small alleyway-ish yard out the back of the inn.

"Uhhh, Hagrid. This is a dead end." Kaminari said.

"Not if yeh know the way." Hagrid replied, tapping a few bricks in the wall with a... pink umbrella?

As soon as he stopped tapping the wall, all of the bricks started moving around. When they finished moving, there was no longer a solid brick wall, but instead an archway.

**"Woahhh!"**

**"How- wait- huh?"**

**"Is that his quirk?"**

"How did you do that Hagrid? Is it your quirk? Were those bricks buttons, and the wall is mechanical?" Midoriya asked, notebook and pencil in hand, already scribbling away.

"Nah, I'll explain it later. An' jus' so yeh know, not many people in Britain 'ave quirks, some o' us 'ave somethin' else entirely an' the rest 're quirkless."

"Wow, really? What's the percentages for them all?"

"I reckon 'bout 5% with quirks, an' I'd say less than 1% 'ave "somethin' else", an' no, I'm not meant to tell yeh 'bout that yet."

"Yet? When will we find out?"

"Later, now stop askin' questions."

Hagrid brought them to a large white marble building, that, frankly, looked like it had been standing there for centuries if the strange way it was leaning had anything to say, in the centre of the town they were in.

"Wait out 'ere. I'll be back in a min." He said as he entered the building. It had the words 'Gringotts Bank' engraved above the entrance, and looked much too fancy compared to the rest of the town.

He did not, in fact, take a 'min'. He was in there for at least 5, and when he came out he looked sick to his stomach, as if he'd been on a rollercoaster, on the fastest setting, with lots of twists, turns and drops, and it was his first time going on it. They didn't know just how close to the truth they were.

"Are you alright?!" Kaminari asked, being the first to notice the man had exited 'Gringotts'.

"I'll be f-fine." Hagrid said. He looked like he was about to vomit as he staggered down the front steps of the building. "Ho-Hogwarts' currency is a bi-bit different teh the res' o' Britain. This town's the s-" He stopped to swallow some vomit that had decided to make it's way up. "same. This place's called Diagon Alley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! I was going to make this one a bit longer, but I wan't to try and keep the chapter lengths consistent. So instead of 2 chapters for Diagon Alley, it might be 3, it might not, it depends on how much I end up writing. Just know you're likely getting more than I planed, so be happy! :)
> 
> I'll be switching to people in Hogwarts' prospective once 1-A's arrived.


	6. Diagon Alley: Part 2

Uraraka Ochako waited for Hagrid to finish explaining... whatever he was explaining. She honestly had no idea what he was saying. She barely grasped an understanding on the English language, and Hagrid's accent wasn't helping. She had no idea how some of her classmates could understand the man, but apparently they could.

After the giant of a man finished talking (between constantly almost vomiting), he handed everyone eight shiny golden coins, and lead them all towards a shop she _believed_ was called 'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment'. Yeah, she needed to get better at reading English, the shop was most definitely _not_ called that (it was).

Once they entered the shop, most of them started splitting up, doing whatever Hagrid told them to. Before everyone could get out of her sight, she found one of her friends to translate what they were meant to be doing.

**"Oh! You're having trouble understanding him Uraraka? We're looking for telescopes."** Midoriya told her, stopping in his search for the telescopes to talk to her.

Just as she was about to reply, someone called out, from an upstairs part of the shop. **"I found** **them!"**

Practically all of the class raced up the stairs to grab a telescope, except her, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, who all calmly waited for the others to stop pushing each other around upstairs, while they waited downstairs so they didn't get squished.

Once most of them came back downstairs, the three friends went up and grabbed a telescope each.

**"I don't know why they do that, people will just end up hurt if they push each other like that."** Yaoyorozu said as they walked back downstairs, telescopes in hand, Ochako and Midoriya both nodding in agreement.

They went to the front of the shop to pay with the money Hagrid gave each of them, giving the 8 shiny, and admittedly quite heavy, gold coins to the shopkeeper. They were given 3 of them back each. Confused, they went to Hagrid, who was waiting outside the front of the shop.

"Hagrid, we've got three coins left each. I'm wondering if there was another item you meant for us to buy here?" Yaoyorozu asked, Ochako just barely understood what she said. It's not like she needed to anyway, Midoriya or Yaoyorozu would likely translate his answer to her.

After a minute of Hagrid telling the half of the class that was shopping, what else they were meant to buy there, the class went back into the shop, splitting up again, some finding the thing they were looking for immediately, having probably passed it when looking for the telescopes and remembering where it was.

**"We're looking for brass scales, Uraraka."** Midoriya told her.

**"Look, over there. Kirishima's found them."** Yaoyorozu said, pointing to their red haired classmate.

He had, indeed, found the brass scales they were all looking for. Learning from before, he didn't call it out to the whole class, as none of them wanted to be in a squish fest again. The scales looked... weirder than Ochako was expecting. She didn't actually know _what_ she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't a really old fashioned, you put something on one side and see how much it goes down on that side, scale. If she was expecting anything, it would probably be one of those modern, digital scales, where you put something on top and it tells you the exact weight on a screen below. (Then she remembered that Kaminari told everyone that devices won't work at Hogwarts. She'd hoped he was just pranking them, but it seemed like what he'd said actually had some merit now. Not that she'd really had a device to bring other than her really old flip phone, which defiantly needed replacing, but she couldn't afford to.)

They grabbed a set of scales each and, wow, those were heavy. How could anyone go shopping here? You'd have to buy something, bring it home, then go back and buy the rest like that! At least, if everything here was similar weight to the scales, and, now that she thought about it, the telescope was quite heavy too. Not to mention the money, those gold coins were heavier than they looked (and they looked pretty heavy).

They went back to the shopkeeper, paid for the scales (why were the scales less money than the telescope?) and went back outside to meet Hagrid. Though not before Ochako called out that she'd found the scales, causing another squish fest that they were, again, not a part of.

**"Uraraka, why would you do that?"**

**"Whaaaat, it's funny."**

They waited outside for the rest of the class to come back out of the shop, having to put the scales and telescope on the ground next to them, as they were getting too heavy to hold while they waited.

"Right, now tha' everyone's out, bring yeh stuff back teh the Leaky Cauldron, an' meet back 'ere."

So that's what they did, they brought everything they'd bought back to the inn, trying not to wake up their roommates, and went back to the shop, where Hagrid was still waiting.

"How many's in yer class?"

"Twenty."

"Okay, we got ten 'ere, so go back in an' buy the same stuff again. This time for yer classmates." Hagrid said, giving everyone another eight gold coins.

This time, everyone knew where the telescopes and scales were, so there was, yet again, a squish fest. Now you might think, Ochako, everyone's upstairs, getting another telescope, why don't you get the scales while they're all up there? Well, that's stupid. The scales are much heavier than the telescope, and she was _not_ lugging that thing around longer than she had to (and she wasn't going to use her quirk on it, she was just about ready to collapse as it was). Instead, she waited downstairs, outside of the shop, until most of her classmates were finished. Only then did she go upstairs, grab the telescope, the brass scales from downstairs, and pay. And she suggests that other's should do the same.

"Let's get yeh back to yer rooms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'm not making these prices up, they've come straight from the Harry Potter wiki.
> 
> Might seem like more filler than the rest of the chapters. It is. But I find that action scenes are only good when you've got some filler too, otherwise the whole story's just plot and action, ya just need something else. And this filler chapter, while not helping the plot, does help me get through the Diagon Alley arc of this fic, because I don't want to half-ass it and just send them to Hogwarts, without you guys seeing what goes on in Diagon Alley. I don't even plan half the stuff going into this fic, it writes itself like that, I'm just here to make sure it doesn't stray to much from the story XD
> 
> and by filler, I mean that this chapter is totally skippable, but I find it better to read than skip :)
> 
> who knows, maybe I'll somehow reference this in a later chapter? (Probably not, but you never know!)


	7. Diagon Alley: Part 2 and 3 Quarters

Ashido Mina awoke to the room shaking.

Mina was fairly certain that the room should _not_ be shaking, and rolled out of bed, falling flat on her face, with the blankets and pillows falling on top of her. What a fantastic start to the day. She got out of the tangled pile of limbs and fabric, though it took a minute to do so. Regaining her balance and wiping and sleep out of her eyes, she started searching for the source of the shaking. She first looked around the room and- wait. How on earth was Hagakure still sleeping through all of this?

Oh well. Her eyes landed on the invisible girl's digital watch. 12:47am. Huh, she'd slept for over thirteen hours. Nice. However, she had more pressing matters than what the time was right now. The room was still shaking, although a bit less than it was when it had first woken her up. Or maybe it just felt like it was shaking more before, seeing as it had startled her awake at the time.

Anyway, seeing nothing in the room that could have possibly caused it to shake, she grabbed the room key Hagakure had left on the dresser next to her bed, and made her way outside of their temporary room.

It seemed like it wasn't only their room that was shaking, the whole building was. Mina walked through the corridors of the inn until she found a part of the building that had been shaking more than the rest. It was a supply cupboard next to the bar. Cautiously, she reached out, grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

Inside there was a rather small, glowing, buzzing cube, each side a different colour. Yeah, she was not touching that. It looked like it could blow up at any second. However, her curiosity was strong, much stronger than her caution, so she ended up touching it. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do. The cube _did_ explode, except instead of loud bangs with smoke and fire like she was half expecting, bright green goop splattered all over herself and the cupboard.

Mina used her acid quirk to melt off all of the goop that had landed on her bare skin. Fortunately, it melted away easily. The same could not be said about the goop on her clothes, unless she wanted to go back to her room naked, which she did _not_ want to do.

She trudged back to her room with the green goop still covering her clothes. She tried wiping some of it off without really touching it, which, obviously, didn't work.

**"Ewwww"**

Mina ended up showering in the middle of the middle of the night, spending extra long getting it out off her hair. Once she'd gotten out of the shower and dressed in her pyjamas, she put the goop covered clothes in a plastic bag, tied it, washed her hands and went back to bed. She would handle the goop-clothes in the morning.

* * *

Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, woke up in the morning and checked that nothing had happened overnight. Everything was going fine, until he reached the supply cupboard, where he also stored anything the had been left behind by visitors.

The room was covered in a horribly bright green substance, the only thing in there not covered by it was a multicoloured cube that had been left at a table the other day. A Zonko's product then. He should have known. Their pranks were _mainly_ harmless (apart from things like biting teacups and fanged frisbees), though a lot of them took an awful long time to clean up, and magic just made it worse. He'd be lucky to get the room clean by the time he normally opened the bar.

* * *

Hagakure Toru woke up to the sun shining into her eyes, and her temporary roommate's phone playing some music softly.

Toru blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, finding Ashido playing a game on her phone in the bed on the other side of the room.

**"Good morning Ashido!** **"** She called out to her.

**"Morning Hagakure. And you can call me Mina."** She said, not looking up from her phone.

**"Then you can call me Toru!"** The invisible girl said, a beaming, unseen smile across her face.

**"Mhm, just let me beat this level."**

While Toru waited for Mina to stop playing so they could have a proper conversation, she looked around the room. She hadn't really gotten the chance to earlier. When they'd first arrived, she'd just collapsed onto the closest bed. When the half of the class that had gone out had come back from Diagon Alley yesterday, she'd put the telescopes and scales up in their room and gone straight back down for dinner, then had fallen asleep as soon as she'd gotten back to the room.

There were two doors in the room, one leading into the hallway, and another she assumed went to a bathroom. Against the wall with windows was a desk with a wooden chair, a clock, and a dresser next to it. There were two beds in the room, each on opposite walls, with the door to the bathroom next to Mina's. She noticed that as well as her suitcase and day-bag, there was now a plastic bag filled with clothes and some green liquid. She was certain that Mina didn't have the green stuff yesterday.

When Mina finally put down her phone, music still playing softly, Toru decided she would ask about the bag.

**"Hey, Mina? What's in the bag?"**

The pink teen looked at the bag on the floor next to her and groaned. **"Long story short, bright green goop, and the clothes I was wearing yesterday."**

**"What are you planning to do with it?"**

**"Uhhh, get rid of it? It's a shame, I liked that shirt."**

**"Wait, what if..."**

* * *

Tom watched as two girls, one bright pink and the other invisible, bounded down the stairs and ran towards a kid with black hair and enlarged elbows. Poor things must have been pranked. It was fairly obvious that someone had used an enlargement charm on the boy's elbows (even though they were shaped weirdly), a disillusionment spell on the invisible girl, and a colour changing charm on the pink one.

He wanted to help them remove the charms from themselves, but he knew that if it was a prank war (and from the fact that none of them were seemingly upset, it was likely the case), then if he got involved at all, their next target would be him. He'd already had to deal with cleaning up the goop-cube in the supply cupboard, he was not dealing with more.

If those kids didn't remove the charms on their own, they would wear off eventually anyway. He just hoped for the inn's sake that these kids wouldn't continue a prank war in here, and that if they did, they would either clean up after themselves, or only use charms on each other. Though obviously not harmful ones. There weren't really any harmful charms anyway, though if one got creative, it could potentially be very dangerous. Unless they were of age (and they didn't look it), they shouldn't be using spells here at all. The only place around here they _could_ use magic, was in Diagon Alley, and only to make their shopping lighter or smaller, nothing else. Usually parents did that anyway.

Still, he hoped he wouldn't have to clean up any more pranks today. Or ever really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely random. It came out of nowhere, but I love it. I wonder how many of you thought something actually bad was going to happen because of the shaking at the start?
> 
> If anyone would like to know why I keep each chapter around 1k, it's because it makes it much easier to deal with, and I have trouble keeping the word count consistent if I made it much longer. I'd rather have short, good quality chapters where I can spot plot holes and loose ends better than longer, probably not as good quality chapters with lots of mistakes.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to delay writing Hogwarts yet, as I need to re-read the book first, and it's taking a bit longer than I anticipated (and I'm not going to skip any of it, not even the school holidays, so I know how each character's doing and where they are and that stuff). But don't worry, it shouldn't take me more than a few days! :)
> 
> Plus, my Mum's taken away my laptop every day until I do my chores now, so I can't exactly write as much as I want to, even though it's school holidays. I wrote this whole chapter in a notebook, then had to type it all out ;-;
> 
> Do you like how I jump around prospective a lot? I do, I think it conveys what I'm trying to show much better than if I stuck with one character for the entirety of the fic.
> 
> In this chapter I've tried to show how quirks, specifically mutative ones, are seen by wizards. When we get to Hogwarts, there'll be a lot more of that.
> 
> The goop-cube is completely my own design!


	8. Diagon Alley: Part 3

Sero Hanta sat at a very lonely table in the inn, waiting for his classmates to come downstairs for breakfast.

Eventually, at 7:23am, two of his classmates, Ashido and Hagakure, appeared at the top of the stairs. As soon as they'd spotted him, they came bounding down the stairs towards him.

**"Hey Sero!"** Ashido said as the arrived at the not-as-lonely-anymore table.

**"Where's everyone else? I thought at least Iida would be down here by now."** Hagakure asked as the girls sat down.

As if he had been summoned, Iida, as well as Midoriya and Todoroki could all be seen making their way towards the table.

**"Hey, does anyone know how we're meant to get breakfast here?"** Ashido asked as the others each took a seat.

**"Oh! Yeah,"** Midoriya started, **"the same way as dinner. We tell the bar-keeper our room number, then the food we want. It's all payed by Hogwarts."**

**"Well the last thing I ate was a lolly-snake on the plane, so I'm starving!"** Ashido announced, running off to order some food, being closely followed by the others at the table, with Iida yelling about not running indoors.

There were lots of ordinary non-Japanese things on the menu, such as toast, breakfast sausages, bacon and eggs, milkshakes and other things like that. But there were also things they'd never heard of before, like pumpkin juice and butterbeer.

**"Ooooh, butterbeer sounds interesting! Is there any alcohol in it** **though?"** The bartender tilted his head, as if he couldn't understand a word Ashido was saying. Given the fact she was still speaking in Japanese, that was likely the case.

**"Hey Ashido, you might want to try English."** Hanta suggested. The pink girl's eyes went wide with realisation, she nodded and turned back towards the bartender. She asked the question again, this time in, slightly broken, English. The bartender shook his head, causing Ashido to get excited. She was bouncing up and down, and _nearly_ stood on his foot.

"That means I can try it! I'll have a butter-" Hanta blocked out her chattering, he was still trying to choose what he should get to eat. Eventually, he settled for some jam toast and a milkshake.

While the group ate, more and more of their class and teachers joined them, grabbing some food on the way. The ones who'd slept through dinner last night having to be told what to do.

* * *

"Right, we're gonna need teh split up." Hagrid said to the class as he opened up the archway to Diagon Alley again.

After the man had split them all up into four groups of five, with one adult each, he gave all the teachers a bag of coins and pointed them towards all the shops they needed to go to. Shoji Mezo followed his group's assigned teacher, Present Mic, to a shop with a purple exterior, with a sign that he believed read 'Madam Malkin's' in the centre in a very hard to read font. In his opinion at least.

Once Mic had made sure their group, Tokoyami, Asui, Shinso, Aoyama and himself, were all there, they entered the store. Mic went up to the counter and asked the lady there, presumably the owner of the shop, for some help getting their Hogwarts school uniform.

"I'll need to measure you all so I can tailor the robes to your sizes. I don't know why you didn't come at the start of the school year, I don't normally get people asking for school robes at this time of year." Wait, robes? What kind of school uniform was this to require robes? By the time Mezo stoped questioning reality, the lady was already at the back of the store, where there were two little platforms with measuring tape and pins on a small table, and a whole rack of plain robes behind it.

"Now, how many sets do you need?" The woman asked, grabbing a robe off the rack and pulling Asui onto the platform, already sticking pins in it as she slipped it over her head, with the measuring tape wizzing around in the air. Some sort of telekinesis quirk, if Mezo were to take a guess.

"Well, three sets for each student, and there's twenty students, so sixty sets of Hogwarts robes, please." Mic said.

"Sixty sets?! Well, I can't get all that done in a day-"

"A few hours, actually..."

"Hours?! Why didn't you come here sooner?! The best I can do is twenty sets by the end of the day, I'll have to deliver the rest in the following days.. I'd be able to do more if I got some help though. It's my intern's day off."

"We just need twenty by the time we leave here today, the rest can be delivered after. If you'd like, we can help, and so will the others once they've finished their shopping."

"If you could get started on measuring him," the lady pointed to Aoyama, "that would already be a huge help. You just need to put the robe on him, and pin it until it fits properly."

Aoyama grabbed a robe from the rack, put it over the top of his clothes, and stepped onto the second platform. Mezo swore he heard the sparkly teen say something about how the plain black robes were much too depressing to be a uniform.

After a few minutes of Mic struggling to put the pins in the right places (and Aoyama trying not to complain about it), the lady (ok, he couldn't just keep referring to her as 'the lady', he didn't care if he'd matched the name to the wrong person, he was calling her Madam Malkin) was already finished pinning Asui's robes, and was able to slip them off the short girl without any of the pins poking or scratching her.

"Oh dear, you're quite bad at this, aren't you? I'll help you out after I've finished one more." Madam Malkin said to Mic, calling for the 'boy with six arms, I didn't even know that was possible.' to come up to the platform next. Mezo stepped up to the platform and a robe was immediately dumped on him.

"Now, do you want to keep the sleeves? It'd be easier for both of us if you don't, though I can work around it if you do." Mezo shook his head. Madam Malkin nodded, a pair of scissors zipping over to her from behind the counter. After she cut the sleeves off, Mezo slipped his arms through the gaps.

"I'm assuming you want everything else like this?" He nodded. "I'll have to keep the sleeves on the winter cloak though, it's the winter one for a reason. I'll make them wider so your arms fit easily though."

Soon enough, Madam Malkin had finished tailoring the robe Mezo was wearing. Using what he assumed was her quirk, she floated the robes off him, and placed them neatly on top of Asui's. She turned to where Mic still hadn't finished Aoyama's robes, both of them looking frustrated. Within a minute she'd finished pinning his robes and put them on top of Mezo's.

"Could I try to pin them instead?" He asked, a mouth appearing at the end of one of his arms. Madam Malkin didn't seem to notice. She nodded. By the time she'd finished tailoring Shinso's robes, he was almost done with Tokoyami's.

**"I didn't know you were good at this Shoji. Kero."** Asui commented from behind him. He shrugged. Having six arms was useful when sewing.

The rest of the hours before they left for the train were similar. Between the rest of the class coming to get measured, they helped Madam Malkin sew the robes so there were no pins in them anymore. By the time they'd finished, they'd even been able to make Mic, Aizawa and All Might a set of robes each. The teachers had all chosen a different fabric. Aizawa stuck with black, and was complaining the whole time, asking why he couldn't just wear his hero costume. Present Mic got some, in Aizawa's words, 'hideously purple robes, why on earth would you do that?' and some green ones that would arrive with the other forty sets of student robes. All Might got some deep blue ones and some red robes that would, again, arrive with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madan Malkin doesn't question mutation quirks, deal with it. She's seen enough weird shit if her job's been tailoring for most of her life.
> 
> With six arms, you can't tell me Shoji's not good at sewing stuff.


	9. Diagon Alley: Part 4

Midoriya Izuku followed Aizawa as he lead their group into a shop. A bookshop, he realised, after they'd taken a few steps inside.

**"Hagrid's given me a list."** Aizawa said when the group, Ojiro, Ashido, Kaminari, Todoroki and Izuku, had gathered inside. **"Midoriya, go find 'A History of Magic'."**

Izuku nodded. A History of Magic, he could find tha- wait. Magic?

**"Todoroki, find 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'.** " Aizawa continued, squinting at the list as if doing that would change it's contents.

**"Ashido, you've got 'Magical Drafts and Potions'."** Aizawa looked like he was questioning if this was all some elaborate prank Nezu made. Honestly, Izuku was starting to think that too, why did all the titles so far have magic in them?

**"Kaminari, 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Ojiro, 'Hogwarts, A History'. Everyone get ten copies of each, go."** Aizawa instructed, still looking as if he was questioning all his life choices. (If you worked for Nezu, you would too)

Izuku started searching the store for the book. He noticed Kaminari and Ashido running around, both almost knocking over book stands and each other. Ojiro had made his way upstairs, probably to get away from the chaos that was Kaminari and Ashido combined. He couldn't blame him, going upstairs was a good idea. Todoroki had gone straight for the back corner, he was likely going to search from back to front then.

Izuku found A History of Magic near the check-out counter. There was a giant bookshelf dedicated to the book, it was even decorated with little multi-coloured sparks kids had drawn on paper and stuck to it. Cute. Now, how many copies was he meant to grab again? Oh right, ten. He grabbed as many copies as he could and balanced them all on his left hand and along that arm. He managed to get seven without them toppling over. The books were very thick and heavy, he could hold them just fine, but some of the others would definitely have a lot more trouble. He managed to get the other three books on his right arm (and don't ask him how he did it with only one hand available, he doesn't know).

He brought the ten books the few steps it was the the counter (why didn't he just put them there a few at a time, instead of trying to balance them all?). The tired man behind the counter looked up from the book he was reading.

"Let me help you with that!" The man said, putting the book down and rushing to Izuku, grabbing some of the books and placing them on the counter, then grabbing the rest and doing the same. "That'll be twenty galleons."

As if he'd been summoned, Aizawa popped up out of nowhere, handing twenty of the golden coins from the bag Hagrid had given each teacher, then disappeared again.

"Would you like me to shrink these for you?" The man asked, back behind the counter.

"All but one, please."

The man nodded, grabbed a stick on the counter, waved it around and said "Reducio!". Immediately nine of the books shrunk to the size of his thumb. Izuku's eyes went wide, unless this man was really, really dramatic, that was _not_ a quirk. After a moment, he smiled, grabbed the tiny books and put them in his pocket. Then he grabbed the one normal sized book, and walked away from the counter, towards the front of the shop, still slightly shocked.

As soon as he'd gotten to the entrance of the store, he saw Hagrid's group heading inside. He overheard Hagrid assigning a book to each of the group. They were the same books his group had been tasked to find. After Hagrid finished talking to his group, Izuku went up to them, and told them who of his group were looking for which book, hopefully allowing Hagrid's group to find the books easier. After that, he showed Sato where to find A History of Magic, since he'd been told to find the same one as Izuku.

After the rest of Izuku's group had gotten the books and Aizawa'd payed for them, they left the store, and headed to one called 'Madam Malkin's', apparently, to get measured for Hogwarts' school uniform.

* * *

Iida Tenya stayed at the back of his group, making sure no one ran off or made trouble. Their group was tasked to get all the other things they'd need at Hogwarts. All of the things were spread across multiple stores, so they had a lot of walking ahead of them. First, they'd gone to a store called 'Potage's Cauldron Shop'. This whole trip was a bit odd to him, why would a high school need cauldrons, those things in fairytales that witches used, and people decorate with on Halloween?

Anyway, those cauldrons that they'd had to get? They were _heavy._ It wasn't helpful that they'd needed to carry four of them each. Luckily, they had Uraraka in their group, and she was able to remove the weight from all of them. Next they'd gone to a store where they got Potion kits. Fortunately, those weren't heavy and they could put them inside the weightless cauldrons.

Then they'd stopped at 'Madam Malkin's', where the lady there and their classmate Shoji measured them for their uniforms. It took a little while (mainly because the lady had trouble measuring Hagakure), but that just allowed the ones not currently getting measured to rest their feet for a bit.

Finally, they'd stopped at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' (he didn't even know what quidditch _was)_ , to get 'Dragon-hide, Protective Gloves'. They were also put in the cauldrons. (They were meant to get writing supplies as well, but apparently Hagrid's group had gotten that instead).

Since they'd had a little time left before they were meant to meet up, All Might decided to bring them to a sweet shop they'd spotted while walking around. He told them to pick out something that the whole class could share, so no one else felt left out. Tenya looked around the shop for a bit, tossing up between different options. Almost all of the sweets were things he'd never heard of before. Liquorice Wands, Cockroach Clusters and Peppermint Toads were all good examples of this. (He pretended not to notice Bakugo grabbing Acid Pops, and Sero grabbing a handful of Cockroach Clusters. Those did not sound appealing in the slightest.) Eventually, he decided on a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He noticed Uraraka getting a large packet of Chocolate Frogs, and Hagakure getting Sugar Quills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more over the weekend, but I felt nauseous the whole time, so I laid on the couch and read other people's fanfics the whole day. :)
> 
> If you notice my writing style change over the course of this fic, it probably does, I haven't got a good grip on it yet.


	10. Diagon Alley: Part 5

Koda Koji followed the group, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Sato and Hagrid to the last shop on their trip, Madam Malkin's. They'd just finished getting books from Flourish and Blotts, after they'd gotten quills, ink and scrolls of parchment from Scribbulus Writing Implements. He wondered why Hogwarts was still using those things, instead of pens, pencils and notebooks, but he supposed that the school was very traditional. A bit too traditional, seeing as they also wouldn't be able to use any electronics there either. Koji wasn't too upset about that though, he preferred spending time with Yuwai-chan, his bunny.

Koji was lucky enough that he was allowed to bring her, though she wasn't very happy about being stuck in a pet carrier in the carry-on compartment above his head the whole plane trip.

Hagrid had been extremely intimidating at first, seeing as he'd been _eleven feet tall,_ and at least _three times_ the width of an average person. But while walking between shops, Hagrid had talked a lot about himself. It turned out he loved animals just as much as Koji did, going on and on about a dragon? named Norberta, who'd had to be sent away to Romania with 'Ron's older brother Charlie'. He didn't know who Charlie was (or Ron for that matter), but he seemed to be friends with Hagrid if he'd let him take Norberta with him.

When they entered Madam Malkin's, the group put all the stuff they'd bought that hadn't been shrunken for them, on some seats against a wall at the entrance. The lady who was running the shop was sewing black robes, with the help of Shinso and Asui. Shoji was measuring Ojiro, Tokoyami was cutting the sleeves on a winter cloak, then stitching them back together, wider this time, probably for Shoji. Aoyama was grabbing boxes labeled 'Hogwarts Jumpers, medium', 'Hogwarts Shirts, medium' and others labeled similarly. Ashido and Kaminari were running around the store, trying on the strangest clothes they could find, Midoriya and Todoroki were talking to each other in a corner, and Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic were sipping coffee (god knows where they got that without leaving) and attempting to supervise while having a conversation.

As soon as Shoji'd finished with Ojiro, he nodded towards their group, silently asking for the next person to come get measured. He seemed to be the only person who'd noticed them yet. Kirishima bounded up to the small platform as Ojiro chucked him a plain, untailored, black robe from a rack behind him, then brought the one he'd just taken off, now covered in pins, to the lady, Shinso and Asui.

Koji listened to Hagrid's stories about animals he'd looked after over the years as he patiently waited for his turn being measured. He let all of his group go before him, as when the next person was called up, after Kirishima, Hagrid was still in the middle of one of his stories.

The next few hours flew by, Koji'd gotten measured, they'd all helped the lady- Madam Malkin, tailor the robes (even Present Mic's horrible purple one), and sorted out the rest of the uniforms that were in the boxes Aoyama was carrying around earlier. All Might's group had re-joined them, giving out sweets to them all (some more strange than others, the jellybean-looking sweet Iida'd given him was mango flavoured, and the chocolate frog was delicious- after he'd caught it that was, it had started hopping like a real frog after he'd opened it, but he was able to grab it before it ran off. He'd seen Sero giving his friends what looked like cockroaches, they did not look appetising in the slightest).

Their group had already been measured, apparently, and were just there for the meet-up, informing them that they had slightly less than an hour before the train was supposed to leave. Everyone's eyes had gone wide and they started scrambling to grab the things their groups had bought in Diagon Alley. Luckily, as soon as they'd gathered the items, Madam Malkin had announced that she'd finished the twenty student robes and three teacher's ones, and was going to take a break before starting back on the rest, which she said she'd send to Hogwarts over the next couple of days.

Present Mic's group gathered up the finished robes, and they all started hurrying back to the Leaky Cauldron, to get the rest of their stuff, and distribute the things each group had bought, so everyone had one of each thing. There had been a bit of a problem, seeing as some things had been shrunken by shopkeepers so they were easy to carry around, but now they didn't know how to get them back to normal size. Luckily, Hagrid came to the rescue after hearing about it, and told them all that they would return to the correct size once inside their dorms at Hogwarts.

Fortunately, they'd made it to Kings Cross Station with exactly seven minutes to spare, and all of their belongings they brought. Unfortunately, Hagrid had gone to use the bathroom without telling them which platform they were meant to be going to.

Mr. Aizawa had gone off to ask one of the station workers, while Present Mic watched the students and All Might waited impatiently at the bathroom for Hagrid.

Everything was going as well as it could have in their current situation, until Kaminari stole one of Bakugo's Acid Pops. He probably thought it was a regular lollipop, and was shocked when it burnt his tongue. Literally. The surprise from the treat being acidic seemed to have cause him to short-circuit himself. A moment later, Aizawa had come back, looking very confused and maybe slightly panicked that they might miss their train.

**"They said there isn't any eleven o'clock trains running..."**

That caused everyone who'd heard him (Koji, Jiro, Shoji and Present Mic) to also start panicking. It was only four minutes to eleven, and they were apparently looking for a non-existent train. Hooray.

Just as they'd resigned to giving up, Hagrid and All Might could be seen walking back from the bathroom, strangers ogling at them, likely wondering how both of them were so tall.

"Why aren't yeh on the train yet?" The giant of a man asked Aizawa.

"You haven't exactly told us _where_ the train is."

"Platform 9 'n 3 quarters o' course!"

There's no such _thing_ as platform _9 and 3 quarters._ "

"Course there is! Yeh just run through that wall there." Hagrid said, pointing to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Aizawa looked taken aback. Run _through_ the _wall?_

Hagrid walked over to the wall, the class following him, and stuck his hand through the wall. It disappeared.

"Who's goin' first?"

Kaminari ran over to the wall with all his stuff and ran through, quickly followed by the rest of the self-proclaimed Bakusquad. Even Bakugo went through, which, you know, was surprising.

Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Hagakure went through next, followed by the other self-proclaimed squad, the Dekusquad or Izucrew, depending on who you asked. All Might went through next, probably to help them onto the train, then Shinso, Ojiro, Tokoyami and Shoji. Next was Present Mic, then Aoyama, Sato, himself, Aizawa and Hagrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was literally meant to be the whole train ride. Guess we got the last part of Diagon Alley instead XD
> 
> The way I write chapters it legit pick a character, have the smallest possible idea of what I'm writing, and wing it. Obviously I have a vague outline of the plot, so I don't really stray off track, but... most of it's just improve, and that vague outline of the plot? Literally just ideas, nothing concrete... yet.
> 
> Next chapter will probs come out in a day or two, but the one after that will probably take longer than usual to be posted, since I have to actually re-read more of the book ;-;


	11. Hogwarts Express

Asui Tsuyu was the last person to get on the train. She, as well as Shoji, had stayed back to help the others get their stuff onboard, using her tongue to help lift up the heavy suitcases at one entrance, while he helped lift suitcases at another. (With his arms, not his tongue, of course).

They were cutting it close, most of her classmates were on the train already, and a majority of the suitcases were as well, just herself, Shoji, Koda, Sato and Aizawa were still on the platform, and five more suitcases. If the train left at exactly eleven o'clock (which Hagrid said it did to the _second)_ , then they only had thir- twenty-nine seconds until the train left. She decided to momentarily stop loading on the suitcases to let the rest of her classmates on the train, seeing as they were only meant to use two of the many carriages, since it wouldn't be worth letting them in the whole train, because it would be harder for their teachers to find in an emergency, and so whoever was cleaning up after them didn't have to clean the whole train.

**"Koda, Sato! Get on the train! Kero."**

Her classmates, also noticing the time, ran to the train entrance she was at, and jumped inside, thanking her in the process. She then grabbed the two suitcases that were left (Shoji had grabbed the other three), and hurriedly threw them into the train, nearly missing in her haste. Hopefully nothing in them had broken. The whistle for the train blew, then the train started moving, rapidly picking up speed. Thinking fast, she ran to the door and used the extra boost from her frog quirk to jump inside just in time.

After closing the door, she turned around to notice a pile of suitcases sitting in her way, and that Koda and Sato were also stuck with her. Again using her quirk, she jumped over the surprisingly tall pile, and started pulling the suitcases down so her classmates could get past (and maybe help bring the suitcases to their other classmates, who'd left her and Shoji to do all the work. If she were a bit more petty, she would have left their bags there, and made them get them themselves).

After clearing a substantial enough path, and delivering the suitcases (with the help of Koda and Sato) to their rightful owners, she found herself in a compartment with the rest of the 'Dekusquad' (though she preferred calling it the 'Izucrew')

**"Hey Tsu!"** Ochako called out to her once she'd entered the compartment.

**"Hey Ochako."**

**"We were just trying the rest of the sweets we bought. All the jellybeans Iida got are completely different flavours! It's like** **Russian roulette, you never know when you'll get a bad one until you eat it! Wanna try?"**

**"Sure, kero."** Tsuyu said, sitting down. Ochako handed her a few of the jellybeans. She grabbed a purple one and chewed it. **"Mmmm,** **blackcurrant."**

**"Lucky! Iida's been getting all the bad ones so far."**

**"When they say every flavour they mean _every flavour_. I even got a vomit flavoured one. It was disgusting." **Iida said, pushing the box of jellybeans further away from him.

**"Worst I've gotten is earwax."** Midoriya said, looking at a blue pentagon shaped card with gold edges. **"'Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his parter, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.' Huh. This is the headmaster of the school we're going to guys!"**

**"Wizard?"**

**"Dragon's blood?"**

**"Alchemy?"**

**"I have the feeling we're not going to a normal school."  
**

**"You just thought of that now? It's been obvious it's not a normal school since we got to Diagon Alley! Before that if you count the no devices thing Kaminari was talking about."**

**"Well, we can try find out more about it if you want, my copy of 'A History of Magic' hasn't been shrunken."**

**"Good idea Midoriya, don't go back too far, maybe just the stuff in the past decade or so."**

As Midoriya read the book, trying to find out more information about wizards and magic (which was quite easy, seeing as the book was about that), the rest of the Izucrew continued to eat the every flavoured jellybeans and play games. Somehow Iida continued getting the worst ones, and Tsuyu got all the good ones, with Ochako, Todoroki and Midoriya getting the in-between, not quite bad, but not by any standards good ones.

A couple of hours into the train ride, a really old lady appeared outside of the compartment's door, with a large trolly of sweets, sandwiches and... soba?

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

Todoroki, noticing the bowls of soba, jumped out of his seat and grabbed one, thanking the lady after she reassured him that UA was paying for it, and not him. Not that he was complaining, mind you, he was glad to spent Endeavour's money.

Iida, Midoriya and Ochako grabbed some sandwiches fro them all to share, and Tsuyu grabbed a few of the sweets.

"I know this sounds really rude, but, you look really old." Tsuyu pointed out, not intending any offence.

"It's fine dear. And that's because I am! I'm..." the lady looked down at her hands, as if they would tell her the answer to her age. "...166, I believe."

The Izucrew looked in shock as the old- _really old_ -lady walked further down the corridor, pushing the trolley in front of her.

**"166. _166_ _!_ That's not even possible!" **Ochako said, munching on her sandwich in between words.

**"Maybe it's her quirk?"** Iida suggested, trying to get the taste of mud (from the jellybeans) out of his mouth with a chocolate frog.

**"It says here witches and wizards live a lot longer than- muggles?"** Midoriya said, turning 'A History of Magic' around and showing them the page.

**"So they're real? Not just some fairytale your parents tell you when you're a kid?"**

**"Yeah. And Hogwarts is where they learn magic, apparently."**

Iida passed out. They couldn't tell if it was because of the whole 'magic wizards' thing, or if his body had just shut down because it couldn't take any more of those horrible jellybeans.

**"That's so cool!"** Ochako lit up, bouncing around in her seat, knocking over a pack of uno cards.

**"What are 'muggles'?"** Tsuyu asked. She'd never heard the term before. She assumed it must be a 'wizard thing'.

**"I think that's what they call us, you know, non-wizards and witches."**

**"That's such a weird word, 'muggles'."** Ochako responded, still bouncing around

Todoroki hadn't put a single word into the conversation yet, he was just slurping up his soba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is likely not going to be out for a little while (unless it's another train chapter). I have to get my ideas together and turn them into an actual plot (probably not gonna happen, but I'm gonna try anyway. I'll mainly just use the plot for the Order of the Phoenix book anyway, just mix in class 1-A.), re-read like, half of the book, and likely a lot more...
> 
> I've already figured out which houses I'm putting them in. If you don't like my choices, suck it up or leave. I don't really care as long as none of you come at me with hate comments.
> 
> Sandwiches and Soba were on the trolly for lunch purposes. You don't really expect every single person to go on the Hogwarts Express to eat candy all day, that's gonna make them feel sick really fast.


	12. Arrival

Shinso Hitoshi continued to lose at some card game to Tokoyami (for the fifth time in a _row_ ) while the others in their compartment; Dark Shadow, Shoji and Jiro were talking about their favourite bands. Dark Shadow was practically chugging the candy from that old lady with the trolley that'd come around earlier.

**"Is Dark Shadow even meant to eat stuff?"** he asked Tokoyami.

**"He's able to, yes."**

**"Yeah, but is he _meant_ to?"**

**"Probably not."**

**"Can he even taste it?"**

**"Not that I know of."**

**"Wait... can _you_ taste it?"**

**"...Yes."**

**"I'll have you know that I _can_ taste it, thank you very much!" **Dark Shadow said, momentarily stopping his conversation with Shoji and Jiro.

**"Are you sure we're tasting the same thing? All that candy's making me sick."** Tokoyami replied, yet again beating Hitoshi at the card game.

**"Hey, what're you guys playing?"** Jiro asked, popping a chocolate cauldron in her mouth and completely ignoring their conversation.

**"Poker."**

**"Crazy Eights."**

The other three looked at them weirdly.

**"I thought you were playing Uno."** Dark Shadow piped in after a whole minute of silently starring at each other.

**"Dark Shadow, those aren't even Uno cards."** Shoji pointed out.

**"...Oh."**

* * *

Over the next few hours, practically the whole class had visited their compartment at one point or another. Some people only dropping in for a moment or two, others staying much longer. At one point Jiro had left the compartment for an hour after Hagakure and Ashido had appeared out of nowhere.

A little while after she'd gotten back to the so-called 'emo compartment' (surprisingly it had been Uraraka to call them that first), Aizawa had come around, and told them all they'd need to change into their new school uniform before they arrived at the platform, which would apparently be in around half an hour. After grabbing her uniform out of her suitcase, Jiro had left again to go to the bathroom to change.

Once they'd all changed and she'd returned, there was only twenty minutes until they'd supposedly arrive ( _supposedly,_ Hitoshi thought, because with their class's track record of getting in trouble, it was more likely something _would_ happen in those twenty minutes, rather than not). Fortunately, twenty-three minutes later they found themselves on the, incredibly cold, platform, safe and sound, with nothing bad happening other than Hitoshi almost dropping his suitcase on Tokoyami's head, though Shoji had caught it just in time.

After everyone else had gotten off the train, and been reassured that they were meant to leave their bags where they were, they all followed Hagrid (who hadn't gone on the train with them but had somehow gotten there before them?) down a steep, narrow dirt path surrounded by thick, tall trees that blocked the sky above them. Eventually, they reached the end of the path, and found themselves at a dock at the edge of a huge, semi-frozen lake, where you could easily see a large castle on the other side.

**"Is _that Hogwarts?!_ "**

**"No way!"**

"Are you sure this is safe? 'Cause those boats look really old."

"Four teh a boat, please." Hagrid said, getting in a boat at the front. He was so large that no one else was able to get on that one.

Hitoshi ended up in a boat with Tokoyami, Shoji and Kaminari. This proved to be a huge mistake when Kaminari and Dark Shadow continued to (unintentionally) rock the boat, trying to catch a glimpse of a giant squid after Hagrid told them about it.

**"Dark Shadow, stop."**

**"Kaminari, _please,_ stop rocking the boat."**

**"Uhhh, guys...?"**

**"What?"**

**"Look at that."** Shoji pointed to a large tentacle pushing their boat towards the castle ahead of them.

**"Woah!"** Kaminari and Dark Shadow both said at once, the boat rocking dangerously from them trying to get a closer look at the squid.

Unfortunately, they both ended up overboard, pulling Tokoyami with them, much to the bird-headed teen's chagrin. Fortunately, neither Hitoshi nor Shoji had fallen in, and the giant squid had stopped pushing their boat and lifted Kaminari, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow back onboard, though the three were sopping wet (or was it two? he couldn't tell if Dark Shadow was actually wet or not, being a shadow/quirk and whatnot).

Because of the slight delay of the three falling out, their boat was the last to arrive at an underground boathouse concealed by hanging ivy on the other side of the lake.

Once everyone was on the docks, Hagrid led them up a long, winding, narrow staircase, built into the ground underneath the castle (Hitoshi ignored when the others tripped over their new uniform), the only lights coming from a lamp Hagrid was holding, and his classmate's quirks, such as Todoroki's fire and the sparks of electricity bouncing between Kaminari's fingers. Eventually the staircase ended (after several complaints such as **"** **my feet hurt", "this is too much walking!"** and **"** **Dark Shadow, _please,_ stop messing with my feathers."**), and they found themselves on snow covered grass right next to the front steps of the castle.

Hitoshi followed his classmates up the steps, where they all crowded around the huge oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid turned around and asked them, getting a bunch of nods, and a few grunts from the more tired ones (looking at you, Bakugo), in response. "Righ' then." Hagrid raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times on the door.

As soon as he'd finished knocking, a lady with her hair tucked into a tight bun opened the door. Hitoshi spotted a couple of students running behind her, through the large arch on the other side of the room.

"The UA students, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

Hagrid nodded, pushing the door wider so he could get past, going through the same archway the students had run through.

McGonagall lead them to a small room, right next to the archway. Even though the room was so small, somehow Hitoshi succeeded in not getting squished by his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but like I said back in chapter one, I write when I want to. I think I mentioned this before, but we're in the middle of season 4 in My Hero Academia, which is roughly November. Luckily, that's not too far into the Hogwarts school year, only being the third month. ALSO, WHY THE HELL IS NOVEMBER LITERALLY HALFWAY THROUGH THE BOOK?! I HAD TO READ FOUR HUNDRED (400!) PAGES JUST TO GET UP TO NOVEMBER WTF. A couple of lines from this chapter were taken straight from the first book, I just thought, "Hey, this works, and I'm too lazy to think of anything else! Perfect!" (Yes, not only did I read at least half of the fifth book, I also read some of the first, just to write this chapter.)
> 
> I'm so fucking glad it's school holidays rn.


	13. Magic 'n Muggle

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were behind on their homework. Again.

Earlier that day, their friend, Hermione Granger, had gone down to visit Hagrid, only to find out that he wasn't there, after, apparently, at least half an hour of knocking. They'd started to worry, seeing as he'd only been back from the giants for a week and then he was gone again. What if Umbridge had sacked him already?

"Hagrid can't have been sacked yet, Ron." Hermione said, knitting more elf hats, having already finished her homework. "He hasn't even taught a class this year! Umbridge has absolutely no reason to sack him."

"Apart from hating half-breeds."

"Well, yes... but she has no legitimate reason."

Harry and Ron continued with their homework, the occasional correction coming from Hermione. Around an hour before dinnertime, Professor McGonagall appeared in the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room.

"Attention Gryffindor students!" She shouted over the combined noise of everyone. They soon quietened down. "You will all be required in the Great Hall at the start of dinner tonight. There will be a feast held, similar to the one at the start of the year. Make sure you are there. On time." She announced, leaving as soon as she'd finished.

After a moment or two, the chatter started up again.

"A feast? Normally there's a notice up for weeks before something like this." Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Why's there a feast tonight? Today's not important like the first years getting sorted, or Halloween, or the end of year feast." Harry questioned.

"Maybe Hagrid really was sacked, and they're announcing it tonight." Ron said, reminding them of their conversation earlier.

"Don't be stupid Ron, that's nothing to throw a feast over. And Harry, that's the wrong 'there'." Hermione said, reading through his essay.

The rest of the hour was spent re-writing their essays, with Hermione's help.

* * *

Harry and Ron left the common room later than they should have.

Hermione had gone ahead with Ron's sister, Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny as she preferred to be called, the boys staying behind to finish writing their conclusions. The time had slipped by quicker than they expected, it was already five minutes after dinner would normally start, and they were only just leaving the common room.

"Harry, mate, we're so dead."

Harry nodded in response, leading Ron through all the short cuts he knew. "Behind that tapestry!", "Down those trick stairs", "No, not that way, that door's just a wall pretending". The Marauder's map really was helpful.

When they'd made it to the Entrance Hall, they were only ten minutes late, which was not bad, considering if they had taken the 'normal' way, they would have been at least fifteen minutes, if not more. As they ran through the Entrance Hall, towards the Great Hall, Harry noticed Professor McGonagall had opened the front door, and was talking to Hagrid (maybe he wasn't sacked after all!). From the two seconds he could see past Hagrid, Harry swore he saw at least twenty people, all in plain Hogwarts robes, though they looked far too old to be first years, more like fifth years, maybe even sixth. Why did they come so late anyway? The school year had started over two months ago!

Harry and Ron snuck past the door to the Great Hall, which was thankfully open, and over to the Gryffindor table, taking the two empty seats that Hermione had saved for them. Luckily no one really seemed to notice their late arrival, Dumbledore finishing whatever speech he made and sitting down.

"So, what'd we miss?" Ron asked Hermione once the Great Hall started to fill with chatter for a moment.

"Not much, surprisingly, we're just waiting for McGonagall to- Hagrid!" Hermione said, jumping up from the table. "Where've you been? You'd only been back for a week and then you'd disappeared again! Those two were starting to think you'd gotten sacked already." She pointed towards Harry and Ron. The boys both giving her affronted looks, as if they hadn't been wondering that the whole afternoon.

"You'll see in a min, 'ermione." Hagrid said, patting her on the shoulder, practically forcing her to sit down, then left towards the staff table.

"Hagrid really needs to realise how strong he is, if I hadn't sat down when I did, I would have collapsed!" Hermione complained.

"Hagrid needs to realise a lot of things Hermione, like how just because a creature's dangerous, doesn't mean it's interesting."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came bursting though the, door (Harry didn't know how she was able to burst through a door that was already open, but she did, somehow), twenty-three people (three adults and twenty students), following her. One of the adults looked a lot like Snape, but seemed to be annoyed in the way Sirius did when he had to stay cooped up at Grimmauld Place, like he didn't want to be here. Which shouldn't have been as good at describing that as it was.

McGonagall lead them all the way up to the staff table, then left through one of the side doors, bringing back a three legged stool and the Sorting Hat.

"Students of Hogwarts, and teachers, of course, I would like you all to welcome class 1-A of U.A., a hero school in Japan. They're here to learn with us until June, so please, make them feel at home here. Though, please take note, they're not like you or I." Dumbledore said, after McGonagall had come back with the Sorting Hat.

"Not like you or I? What's he on about?" Ron whispered.

"I think he might mean, that they're muggles, Ron." Hermione whispered back.

"Muggles? How come they're here then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to find out later." Hermione said. "Although, Dumbledore said they're from a hero school in Japan, so they must have quirks. Maybe their quirks work similar enough to our magic?"

"Quirks? What're quirks?" Ron whispered.

"I'll explain later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOooOO~O! First chapter with a Hogwarts point of view, instead of a My Hero one.
> 
> Next chapter's the sorting.


	14. Sorting 'n Slytherins

"Muggles? At _Hogwarts?"_ Draco Malfoy asked his... acquaintances. Not friends, Slytherins didn't make _friends_. Not really.

"Do they even know how basic hygiene works?" Pansy asked.

"Of course they do, they invented plumbing." Blaise responded.

"...Are they, _sorting_ the _muggles?"_

"Looks like it."

"We'll be fine as long as none of them are in Slyth-" A teen with blond hair and sparkly eyes (that looked like they could rival Dumbledore's) sat down right across from Draco. "-erin. _Great_."

"Bonjour! I'm sure we'll all be the best of friends by the time the year is up!" The sparkly teen said, not blinking as he stared straight at Draco. "My name's Yuga Aoyama, and you are?"

They sat in silence for a moment, before Theo broke it with a sigh. "That's Draco Malfoy, and I'm Theodore Nott." He then looked expectantly at the others, for them to introduce themselves.

"...It's inevitable that there'll be more sorted into our house. We should wait until we get back to the common room."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Looks like they'd missed some of the sorting.

"Hagakure, Toru."

A- was that girl _invisible?_ An invisible girl bounded up to the stool and plopped the Sorting Hat on her head. After a moment the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Great, another _muggle_." Draco grumbled as polite applause surrounded them. The girl sat down next to the sparkly teen. Draco had already forgotten their names.

"Iida, Tenya."

A tall kid with dark blue hair (what was up with their appearances? Did all muggles look this strange?) put the Sorting Hat on. After a full minute the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

**"Huh, I thought Iida'd be Ravenclaw, from what McGonagall told us."** Aaaand, Invisible-girl was speaking in a completely different language. Draco had absolutely no idea what she said.

Sparkly-boy shrugged in response to whatever Invisi-girl said.

A girl with short purple hair and- super-long earlobes? was sorted into Slytherin (that's already three muggles! How come they were getting so many?!). She sat next to Invisi-girl, across from Pansy. Then a guy with yellow hair (yes, _yellow_ , not blonde) with some black hair in a zigzag shape was sorted into Gryffindor, along with one with bright red hair (which was incredibly strange, seeing as bright red was usually used to describe Weasley-coloured hair, not _actual_ _red hair_ ). Then- did that kid have a literal rock for a head? It sure looked like it. Anyway, then rock-head kid was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then-

"Hey, that one looks kinda like Potter." Pansy said, pointing at the kid currently being sorted.

"How?" Theo asked.

"Dark messy hair and bright green eyes, duh."

"Bloody hell, you're right!"

It took ages for Potter-look-alike to get sorted, most people getting bored after a minute or two. Only after a good ten minutes did the hat give any hint of choosing a house, and it still took another three for it to finally shout;

"SLYTHERIN!"

With a nervous smile the teen gave the hat back to McGonagall, made his way over to them, and sat next to Sparkly-boy. "Uh, hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Apparently introductions will be later, mon ami." Sparkly-boy said to Potter-look-alike.

"Oh... ok."

Draco looked back to the sorting. Tail-guy to Hufflepuff, same with the tall guy after him. Weird-elbows to Ravenclaw ("I wasn't expecting Sero to go there" -Super-long-earlobes). Gravity-defying-purple-hair to Ravenclaw (alright, he'll admit, nicknames aren't his thing, ok? He'll learn their actual names later... Hopefully), Multi-arms also to Ravenclaw. Half 'n Half to Hufflepuff, Raven-head to Ravenclaw (He was sure the hat did that on purpose), and girl-who-looked-like-the-definition-of-Hufflepuff to Huffl-

"SLYTHERIN!"

What.

"Damn, I was kinda hoping to be in Hufflepuff with Tsu, though I'm glad I'm stuck with you Deku!" she said, sitting next to Potter-look-ali- Deku. (Ok, what kind of nickname was that? His were terrible, sure, but Deku? That didn't even make sense! At least his did!)

Draco watched as the last person, girl-who-actually-looked-normal, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin.

After approximately three bites of his roast chicken, the chatter started up again, most notable from the _muggles_ sitting at _their table_. Some of them talking to each other in... Japanese? eh, it didn't matter, Draco couldn't understand them anyway, while the other tried to talk to the _actual_ Slytherins in English.

* * *

**"I'm surprised we got the most girls here"** Jiro said to Hagakure.

**"Yeah, the other houses only got one each, Yaomomo in Ravenclaw, Mina in Gryffindor and Tsu in Hufflepuff, while us three are together in Slytherin!"** Hagakure said, gesturing to herself, Jiro and Uraraka.

**"I'm just surprised Bakugo got in Gryffindor."** Uraraka said.

**"Honestly, I'm glad Kacchan's not in our house, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he was."** Midoriya muttered.

* * *

"Can we get back to the introductions?" Sparkly-boy asked.

Blaise sighed. "Fine. You'll have to get their attention, I'm only introducing myself once." He said, pointing to Super-long-earlobes, Invisi-girl, Definition-of-Hufflepuff and Potter-look-alike.

After a minute of getting their attention, they started their introductions.

"Blaise Zabini."

"I'm Theodore Nott."

"Pansy Parkinson."

"...Draco Malfoy."

"Yuga Aoyama!" said Sparkly-boy.

"Uh, Izuku Midoriya." Potter-look-alike.

"Ochako Uraraka!" Definition-of-Hufflepuff.

"Toru Hagakure!" Invisi-girl.

"Kyoka Jiro." Super-long-earlobes.

"You all have such strange names." Pansy said after the introductions.

"I could say the same about you guys." Su- Jiro deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had trouble writing this chapter. Oof. I hope it flowed alright.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, the tall guy after Ojiro was Sato, and girl-who-actually-looked-normal is Yaoyorozu. Also, yes, Bakugo's in Gryffindor. If you've forgotten already, here's a list:
> 
> Ravenclaw; Sero, Shinso, Shoji, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu.
> 
> Hufflepuff; Asui, Koda, Ojiro, Sato, Todoroki.
> 
> Slytherin; Aoyama, Hagakure, Jiro, Midoriya, Uraraka.
> 
> Gryffindor; Ashido, Bakugo, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima.
> 
> And yes, I have reasons for why each student's sorted in those houses. It took me a while to figure it out. I made sure to put five students in each house too. If you have any problems with how I've sorted them, you can either leave now, or stay, cause I'm gonna try to show you guys my reasoning throughout the fic, just be patient. (I might not get around to it in some cases, though if I don't, I'll post my reasoning for each house after I've finished the fic. Probably.)
> 
> Also, yeah, Draco does _not_ like muggles. At all.


End file.
